IT' turns out to be a 'SHE'
by ImASuperman
Summary: A tigress, a cheetah, a lioness and a jaguar. It's truly impossible to fall inlove with them but what if the boys turned 16 and it's time to show them their true form. Will everything turn back to normal or will it change?
1. Prologue

**_HAYLOOOW GUYS! LONG TIME NO TALK :D SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE REGULARLY. HAHA. I ONLY GOT 4 MORE DAYS 'TIL THE LAST BIG EXAM :3 AND THEEEEN, I'M FREEEEE xD CAN'T WAIT! ANYWAYS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MY NEW STORY._**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own them. SO just zip your mouth and read ;)_**

_**and Gadget101, is the first girl to know that this story is going out.**_

_and on with the story..._

* * *

**_Prologue._**

''Once Upon a Time, in a land far away.  
Live a hidden kingdom they say.  
It was also ruled by a tyrannical king and a kind hearted-queen.  
It was never dirty but always sparkles, shines and clean'', a woman with redhair said.

''Mom, we think it's better for you to talk normally'', a boy with bloody-red eyes said.

''Yeah! This guy next to me can't understand you'', a little boy with purple blazing eyes chuckled.

''Hmph! At least I understand that this story was a long time ago!'' the forest-green eyed boy scoffed at his little brother.

"Mom, continue with the story pleeeeease", a blonde-boy said and uses his puppy dog eyes which are the cutest one anyone ever seen.

The women with red-hair and deep-black eyes giggled at her 4 little boys. She was sitting in the middle of the boys's room. At the right top of the room sits a redheaded boy with his soft red bed. At the left top side of the room, sat the cute blonde-boy. On the bottom right of the room was the little boy with the purple blazing eyes and on the left side was his secong oldest brother, the forest-green eyed boy.

As their mom continued, the 4 little boys shifted in their bed and make themselves comfortable.

"The rumoured hidden kingdom was never found. A chosen pirate, a brave sailor, a carefree adventurer and a secret freeloader already visited all seven seas. All of them was about to give up when they met an old man near a beach.

"Hidden by the fogs and sea,  
The rumoured hidden kingdom will never be found.  
But if you have a pure heart, then you can see,  
Hearing the kingdoms cheering happily and the merry sound."

That was what the old man said to the four young mens. At first, they looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. The old man saw their expressions and smiled. That makes the mens more confused. Then in a blink of an eye, the old man disappeared.

The four mens rested at the beach and discussed what the old man was talking about.

"I think he was talking about a treasure that was never been found", said the chosen pirate as he ate the chicken's leg.

"Or maybe- hey! where did you get that food?!" the secret freeloader exclaimed. The pirate smirked and rolled his eyes at the freeloader.

"That's why they always say, ' No work, No food' ". The pirate laughed out loud. The freeloader felt his temperature rising and was going to attack the pirate... wheeeen

"Stop it you guys. We're here to search for the hidden kingdom! Not to play around here and there!" the carefree adventurer said and stopped them from fighting.

"That's it! The hidden kingdom! The old man was riddling about the hidden kingdom!" the brave sailor shouted." The boys's mother was going to continue when,

"I totally like the chosen pirate!" the boy with forest-green eyes commented.

"I like the brave sailor", the oldest boy among them all said.

"Well I like the secret freeloader", the purple-blazing eyed boy said. Then all of a sudden, his second big brother laughed.

"Hahaha. No work, No food", he said sarcastically. The youngest boy growled.

"Stop it you guys!" the cute blonde boy shouted. Everybody stooped for a moment. The boy with blood-red eyes froze. The two boy stop fighting and their mother's eyes went wide. The cute one never get mad. It was awkward until the forest-green eyed boy laughed and said,"He is totally the carefree adventurer!"

Their mother laughed and said,"Well boys , shall i continue?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

As their mother continued, she told them about how the four mens found the hidden kingdom and she said that there were lots of unusual people like witches, sorcerers, vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves, unicorns and faes(fairies).

But the strongest of them all was the 4 people who possessed the 4 animal spirit.

The smart tigress.

The fastest cheetah among all cheetah.

The creative and artistic lion.

and

The bravest jaguar.

The brave sailor got the smart tigress.

The chosen pirate got the cheetah.

The carefree adventurer got the lion and,

The secet freeloader got the jaguar.

When the animals vow to protect the mens, the mens only wished to see their original form. The animals didnt object and nodded.

After chanting a few words, the 4 animals turns into a 4 beautiful woman. Sparkles surround them.

The brave sailor was attracted to the woman with sakura pink eyes.

The chosen pirate got interested in the woman with emerald-green eyes.

The carefree adventurer likes the woman with ocean-blue eyes

and

The secret freeloader fell inlove with the woman with amethyst-purple eyes.

And in return, the womens also fell inlove with the four handsome and dashing young mens and so... they got married.

But only the woman who married to the brave sailor got pregnant. The others never did. They were really sad. Seeing her sisters lik that makes her feel like she's the bad guy. So she wishes to become one with her sister. The brave sailor object to that but then accepted on one condition. He will also be one with his brothers.

They went back to the hidden kingdom and ask all best sorcerers and witches to turn the four womens into one and the four mens into one.

10 YEARS LATER, the woman let out a baby with red-hair and white eyes. The man felt so happy like he could do anything. But then as their daughter got bigger, she was a big adventurer, loves to act as a pirate, she was smart and she was good at spying people. She was also beautiful. Lots of mens were attracted to her but she couldnt find the one who loves her for her and her heart.

One day, she met a man who doesnt seem to be interested in her but interested on her attitude.

"Mom, is the woman you and the guy was dad?"the blonde boy asked. Their mother just chuckled.

and then they heard a tapping sound coming from the stairs. Someone was going to come in the boys's room! Their mother went into the position of fighting.

CREAK. The door opened slowly revealing a tall handsome man. It was their father! But it was too late. Their mother already karate chopped him. The boys's gasped as their father fell to th ground unconscious.

After all the ruckus, their went back to reality and his wife apologised a lot to him. He smiled and kiss full on the lips.

"EWWWWWW!"

"Disgusting!"

"Gross!"

The oldest boy just rub his temples and shook his head.

Their parents chuckled.

"GRRR!" a voice said out of nowhere.

The boys looked at the door. It was a baby cheetah.

"Rrrr!"

They looked again. Now it was a baby tigress trying to stop the baby cheetah from attacking them.

"RReeooww!"

Again another animal came in. It was a baby lion cub.

'Weird sound for a lion cub', The blue-eyed boy said.

"ROOOAR!"

A dinasour?! The looked at the door and sighed. Just a baby jaguar.

The boy with purple blazing eyes shouted happily and said,"Mother! Mother! Are this animal the hidden kingdoms powerful Guardian?"

Their father chuckled and shook his head. He said that he found them near the street, so he took them home and feed them.

"Now they belong to you Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blade and all of them are girls", their father said showing the animals.

Brick, the oldest boy with bloody-red eyes and red-hair took the baby tigress.

Butch, the second son with forest-green eyes and spiky deep black hair took the baby cheetah girl.

Boomer, the third cute son with midnight-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair took the lioness cub.

Blade, the youngest of them all with purple-blazing eyes and messy hazel-brown hair took the baby jaguar girl.

All of them were very dissappointed because the animals wer not from hidden kingdom but then end up liking them.

"Well, goodnight boys and sleep tight", their parents said as they kissed the boys's forehead to make them sleep.

"Kay", the four young boys said in unison and sleep comfortably in their bed hugging their beloved animal which soon will end up a big surprise when they turn 16 years old.

* * *

**_SOOOOOOOOOO? :b SORRY IF THERE ARE A LOT OF MISTAKES. I USED A TAB._**

**_bye._**

**_Niall's leprechaun dissappears ;)_**


	2. The boys's everyday life

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!_**

* * *

11 YEARS LATER

"Wow Butch! Never thought you'd wake up this early", a boy with midnight blue eyes said while cooking breakfast for his two older brother and one little brother.

He was wearing a long-sleeved midnight blue shirt that matches with his midnight-blue eyes. His jeans were really white. No sign of dirt and his sneaker's colour is white and light blue.

"Whatever", Butch, a boy with forest-green eyes scoffed at his little brother.

He was wearing a long-sleeved dark green jacket which was also considered as his shirt. His black-spiky hair was covered with hos hood and his shoes were a playboy coloured dark green and black.

"I know what happened! He lost a bet with Brick... AGAIN!" The youngest boy with purple-blazing eyes laughed out loud.

Blade was wearing an open dark purple jacket with black t-shirt. His black and purple converse was perfect with his grey faded jeans. His hazel hair was a mess but looks handsome on him.

Butch was going to attack Blade when a SERIOUSLY HOT pancake slap him on the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry~ Had to do that since you're going to attack my cute little brother", Boomer apologised. Blade growled and a little chuckled was heard then it turned into a loud laughed.

"Shut up guys!" a bloody-red eyed boy shouted,"Can't you see I'm reading here?"

Brick, the oldest boy was wearing a red baseball cap facing backwards and a short-sleeved red shirt with a black trousers. His converse were as white as Boomer's jeans and also as red as his bloody-red eyes. If you take a picture of this four hot boys, you will surely faint. Butch once thought, 'I'm sorry I was born really hot'.

"You've been reading that for the 10th time this week! Don't you get tired?" Blade said, eating Boomer's pancake. Butch laughed but then, it stopped all of a sudden.

"Butch?"

"Butch?"

"He's asleep from having to wake up early", Brick laughed.

"Heheeh. Let's call Liana", Boomer whispered. Brick and Blade agreed and called Liana.

As you can 'read', Liana is Butch's pet, a cheetah. A very naugty cheetah. She can ran faster than a normal cheetah. As she grew, her fur turned into a black and neon-green cheetah stripes. It was very rare. Same as the others.

Before Butch fell unconscious, Liana came down from Butch's room with her favourite black and dark green soccer ball. She looked at her owner.

'Like an idiot', she smirked. She picked up her ball with her paw and kick it with her head.

THUNK.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ouch", Blade closed his left eye and the other opened.

"Zoowee Mama!" Boomer slapped both of his cheek.

and Brick whistled innocently.

"How many times will I be tortured until you guys are satisfied?!" Butch shouted. Fists clenched. Ready to attack when...

ZIING.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Liana laughed in her cheetah form after she scratch Butch's face with her sharp claw. Liana steal a glance at Butch. Her eyes went wide and she ran around the house as fast as she could. Butch was chasing her with his left cheek bleeding. But only a little amount of blood came out.

CHHING.

Everybody closed their ears except for Liana and Butch. They're in their own world.

"Aaah. The horror!" Blade dramatically said.

"Boomer! Do we even have a blackboard in this house?!" Brick shouted.

"No. But I know where that sound comes from"

The three boys looked over at the living room's wall. Boomer and Blade sweatdropped and Brick smiled weakly. It was Ocean.

Ocean is Boomer's lioness. She is a cute lioness and also very artistic and creative. She has white and ocean-blue fur. She loves to draw here and there, paint and colour. Their house's wall is almost full of Ocean's drawing. The boys's house was really beautiful on the outside but when you come inside, it looks like a witch's house. Very colourful.

"Ocean, gimme that crayon", Boomer showed his hand towards Ocean. She was holding a blue crayon in her mouth. That's the only way for her to draw.

Ocean sweatdropped at him. She didn't want to stopped drawing. So she decided to use her secret technique.

She put the blue crayon down and faced Boomer. Boomer smiled knowing that she was defeated but he was wrong, Boomer smile turns upside down. He knew that Ocean was using her secret technique.

Ocean smirked but then replaced it with a sad face. She tilted her head a little to the right and uses her lioness puppy dog eyes and waited for Boomer's response.

Boomer was trying to hold back from defeating but he can't help it. She looked so helpless and lonely. and that's it,

Boomer loses. Ocean wins.

Blade chuckled and thought,'Haha. Pathetic. Losing to an animal'

PIU. PIU. BANG. BANG. PIU. BANG.

"Did you guys hear something?" Blade said, trying to find where the PIU. PIU. BANG. BANG. PIU. BANG sound comes from.

"Maybe a flock of bird came in your room and destroys it?" Butch shouted and trying to focus on catching Liana who was enjoying the run she's having.

"Umm, maybe cockroaches or rats?" Boomer said while helping Ocean on her drawing.

"Lemme guess. Maybe it's Musique playing the game where you and here was suppose to challenge together but she's playing secretly and right now, her marks are getting higher than yours", Brick said as he flipped the page of his favourite book, 'Unrequited Love Between Me and My Pet, Tiger'.

Everybody in the room stopped for a moment, even Butch and Liana. Dead silence filled the room.

...

...

"MUSIQUE! YOU CHEATER!" Blade sprinted towards his room.

Musique is Blade's pet, a jaguar. She has a black and amethyst-purple jaguar stripes. She is a combination of naughty, troublemaker, cute, artistic, beautiful and smart. 'If' she is a human, she might attract a lot of boys. She's a random girl who loves skateboard and singing, even if she's a jaguar.

In Blade's room, a game was playing really loud. Blade immediately took another game consoler and started to play. Liana, Ocean, Butch and Boomer was watching the scenes from outside the room. Liana smirked, Butch was whispering, 'You can do it bro!'. Ocean was giggling and Boomer sweatdropped.

"GAME OVER. MUSIQUE WINS, BLADE'S A LOSER", the game said with robotic voice. Musique barks in the daylight and Blade fell to the ground with his face and silently cried.

"Guys! You totally don't wanna be late for school!" Brick shouted from downstairs. Everybody went down the stairs in a minute.

Sakura though,'What a weird family' and giggled.

Sakura is Brick's pet, a tigress. Her stripes was a white and strawberry-pink colour. She was smart and a genius tigress. She is the oldest of all the animals in the house. She was very proud of herself.

Musique looked over at Blade who was mad at her and was also sad of his lose. Musique tried to think of something and 'EURICA! THAT'S IT!' she thought.

She tugged Blade's shirt telling him to squat down to her jaguar's eye level. Blade was too tired to hesitate so he sat down on the floor. His eyes were closed by Musique's paw and he make them stay thay way.

"Blade! Hurry bro!"

"In a second!"

He was going to stand up when he felt his cheek was kissed by a soft touched. His eyes went wide and he looked over at Musique who was now giggling. He felt his cheeks burning and he was now as red as Brick's cap. Well of course when he and Musique grew up together, he saw her as a girl he truly loves, not a pet.

Blade kissed Musique back and both of them were laughing their hearts out until,

"BLADE!" his three old brother shouted in unison. Blade looked at them and back at Musique and finally said goodbye.

and Dear Readers, this is how their everyday life went.


	3. Rare Girls

**_YAY! AGAIN! NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!_**

* * *

"SOOOO..." Musique said, breaking the silence in the house.

"SOOOO?" Sakura repeated. Ocean giggled and Liana groaned.

"I can't take this no more! Lets go to school and check on them!" Liana shouted. Ocean and Sakura agreed with her.

"Liana's right. We need to check if the boys are safe and sound", the oldest one recommend.

"The easiest way: Attend their school" Musique bluntly said it. Everyone's jaw dropped. Sakura frowned.

'Why didn't I think of that?!' she thought.

"So should we change to our human form?" Ocean asked.

"Yeah"

"and use our original name?"

"Uh-huh!"

All of them giggled and walked together around the living room in circle. All of them chanted a few old words and sparkles surround them.

Sakura was surrounded with pink and white glitters. She walk and walk and walk until hands and legs grew out of her. Her form changed. From a tigress into a teenage girl. Her eyes were still the same sakura-pink. Her hair was very long but she tied it up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her hair stopped under her butt. She was a redhead.

While Sakura changed, Liana's human hands and legs grew out of her. She opened her eyes revealing neon-green colour. Her hair was as black as it could be. It was short that stopped on her mid-back.

At the same time, Ocean's human form was growing. When she opened her eyes, it was as blue as the sky. Her hair was a golden-blonde that was tied up in low pigtails. Her hair stopped above her wrists. She was a blondey.

On the other hand, black and amethyst glitters surround her. As she twirls around in circle, hands and legs replaces her animal legs and paws. Amethyst-purple shines in the daylight as she opened her eyes. Her hair was purple like a popstar. Suits her since she sings like one.

"Ready Girls?"

"Yeah!"

"Umm, I think we should get some clothes first"

"Oh yeaaaah"

At the school:

"So you girls are from Transylvania?"

"Yeap"

"and your dad was a professor?"

"Yeap"

"and you guys live in one house?"

"uuuhhh... yeaaah"

The school's principal looked at them suspiciously. 'I actually didn't want to got to school but since I have to protect my owner-not, *sigh*, I just have to', Buttercup thought.

She was daydreaming, looking at the window when something startled her. 'Shiz , I was getting at the good part already!' she shouted but only in her heart so noone can hear her.

"So what's your name?"

She looked at Blossom, telling her to go first. She nodded at her second sister and smiled towards .

"I'm Blossom 'Sakura' Utonium"

jotted down her name and looked at Buttercup. She raised both of her eyebrows at her like telling, what she want? sighed. 'Didn't she get me?' she thought.

"Your name?"

She realized that and make her mouth shaped into an 'O's. Bubbles giggled but she stopped when Buttercup send her a death glare. She flinched almost tearing up. Buttercup smirked knowing she defeated her third sister. Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"The name's Buttercup 'Liana' Utonium"

"My name is Bubbles 'Ocean' Utonium"

"Me name ish Bubble 'Musique' Gum Utonium!"

"Okay. so no-"

She was cut off when four boys entered the room without knocking.

Each of them saying,

"Sakura?!"

"Liana?!"

"Ocean?!"

"Musique?!"

in unison.

The girls and Ms. Bell froze for a moment before the girls melt into a big laughter. They laughed and laughed and laughed.

The boys sweatdropped.

After 10 minutes:

The girls were still laughing. Since it feels like forever, snapped her finger and looked at the boys. The boys sighed and nodded at her. "A boy gotta do what a boy gotta do", they said together.

The bloody-red eyed boy pick up Blossom by her waist. Same goes for the forest-green eyed boy picking up Buttercup by the waist. The midnight-blue picked Bubbles up in bridal style as well as the midnight-purple picking up Bubblegum.

The boys were about to kissed the girls to stop them from laughing but all of a sudden the girls stopped. Well, the boys didn't. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Blossom picked up a book called,'An Unrequited Live between me and My Pet, Tiger' and shoved it to the guy-who-was-about-to-kiss-her's face.

Buttercup silently opened a bandage of the forest-green eyed boy's face and saw 3 long scratches. She smirked and closed her eyes before taking out her cheetah's claw quietly. She looked around and saw noone was looking at her. Her grin grew ecen wider.

ZIING.

Bubbles was in trouble. She didn't know what to do. He was getting nearer when she remembered the blue crayon she use this morning. She took it out from her pocket, lick it to make it wet and draw something on his face. and jumped out of his grasp.

Bubblegum was already down before all of her sisters. Blade was looking at her with his jaw dropped to the ground. Not really. Bubblegum smirked before blinking her eyes innocently at him. Blade growled.

She chuckled when remembering what happened.

Flashback.

'This is gonna be easy', she thought when her smile went ear to ear. Blade was getting closer to her. Ready to kiss her full on the lips. She went nearer to his ear and whispered something that shocked Blade until he stopped all his action and put her down nicely.

End Of Flashback.

'So you lose to a female in a game? Not just a female, but a female jaguar. Pathetic'.

Those words echoed in Blade's mind. Butch was laying on the floor groaning in pain because his scar was double the deeper after Buttercup scratched him. Boomer was washing his face with Bubbles accompanying him to the toilet. Brick's eyes went wide as he looked at the book Blossom put on his face.

When Boomer's comes back from the washroom with Bubbles, the girls form a straight line.

All of the girls smirked and said, "Hello Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blade".


	4. Bubblegum's Talent

**_HEY GUUUUYS! NO REVIEWS? SRSLY? SHEES :I_**

**_KEEP ON READING PLEEASEEEE :b _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't on anything and don't make me say that again :(_**

* * *

'How do they know our name?!' that's what Brick thought. Butch was drooling over the green-eyed girl who was smirking. Boomer was blushing like hell infront of this pretty girl infront of him and lastly, Blade looked at the girl infront of him boredly but inside he felt like he knew this girl since she knew his name.

"Oh, so you girls know this boys?" Ms. Bell, the principal asked the girls. All of them turned their heads towards the principal and shook their head. Ms. Bell raised her eyebrows and asked,"Then how did you know the boys name?"

**Brick's POV**

****"Yeah. How did you know my- our name?" I ask. I know I'm that hot and stuff and popular too but for 4 new girls to immediately know our name, that's impossible. Well, unless I'm- we're that popular. I sighed and looked at her just to have her smile so beautifully at me. I shook my head silently not wanting the others to think that I was crazy.

"We- uh... we're your stalker?" the blue-eyed girl confessed. Blade scoffed while Boomer blushed even harder. God..

"Really Bubbles? Stalker?' the green-eyed girl said back. Not accepting what the blue-eyed girl, well, Bubbles said.

"Noo. More like you're really popular, so we got to know you're name immediately', the brown-haired girl said.

Me and my brothers look at her with disbelief. She blinked her eyes cutely and shrugged before looking away.

I turned back towards the beautiful girl infront of me. She sighed and said,"Sorry for the shocking entrance and the secret thingy. It's just that, we kinda live with you-" Before she ended her words, Bubbles shut her mouth. I can see Ms. Bell frowned.

"What do you mean live with them?"

"They don't live with us", I said.

"But they can, especially this goddess infront of me", Butch said. Everybody looked at him as his eyes were filled with lust looking at the green-eyed girl. She was sexy but not my type.

This girl infront of me was MY type. I chuckled. She looked at me and I think she's hearing what Bubbles whisper at her before she blushed. Woah! That makes her look more cute :B

yeah, whatever.

"Soooo, what's your name?" I asked, interested. She stared at me and coughed before talking. Cute habit.

"I'm Blossom and I'm the eldest"

"I'm Buttercup, second and DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ME!" Me and my brothers chuckled, realizing that she was Butch's type of girl.

"I-I-I'm Bu-Bubbles, third daughter and sorry for the stuttering but once you get to know me, please except me and my airhead"

Before the last girl inroduce herself, she whispers something to the principal but looking at the situation, I think she refuses.

The last girl threw her arms at the air freely and shouted, "SCREW THE DETENTION!"

She immediately took the speaker that when you speak it can reach every class. She clicked it on and said, "HAYLOOOOW! Me name ish Bubble Musique Gum. Ya' can call me Bubblegum. Wanna be friends? Gimme LOTS of Bubblegum, especially grape. Mmmhhm! They're my favourite! and get your list of newcomers ready Music Club cause I am joining. PSSSS, don't be shocked about my talent. Wink Wink!" and she offed the speaker.

Everybody looked at her like she have done a serious crime. She was grinning like an idiot. We're all waiting Ms. Bell to give her a detention but she said something else, "Ms. Musique would you like to sing for us for a while? If you do have a talent, I would like to have a concert here" and smiled. Bubblegum agreed and me and my brothers jaw dropped. Ms. Bell never did something like that. I looked over my brothers and they were looking at me too, except for Blade.

"What's wrong Blade?"

"Not-nothing! nothing!"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"It's nothing, Butch!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not Boomer!"

"Don't lie Blade!"

"It's true! It's noth- wait. Hey Butch, awe, you do care about me!"

I shook my head. Blade was very good at changing subject. Then it hit me. The way she represent herslef clicked something in my brain.

"Now I know what's wrong with Blade" I whispered but enough for the boys to hear me. They all turned their heads towards me. I was about to say something but Bubblegum cut me.

"Ready guys? Oh yeah. Please don't faint kay?"

We all scoffed. It's not like her voice is really that mesmerising.

"Here Goes"

**_Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen._**

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

I looked at her with disbelief. It was quite but then something from outside the office cheered so loud I bet my eardrums could burst any minute now. I was the first one to snapped at the moment when I realize someone fell to the floor and flat on the face. Everybody in the room turned their head on their left side. It was Blade who fell. The others helped him to regain his conciousness back, leaving me, Bubblegum and Ms. Bell._  
_

"Wow, Brick! Your face is so priceless right now. Oh how I wish I could bring my camera", she chuckled and I scoffed and aksed, "Ms. Bell, what's with the cheering outside?"

"Oh that, I bet that's all the students in this school, seeming that I have on the speaker while she was singing"

"Really?!"

I think my jaw dropped because this was the first time Ms. Bell was like a teenager. Well, what you gotta say?

_: Live While We're Young _:

* * *

_**Hey Guys. Can you please review? and follow? or you could favourite. and and if you like this, I could make a werewolf fiction about Butch and Buttercup!**_

_**and Gadget101! HELP ME SPREAD THIS STORY! LOVE YAA.**_

_**XX**_

_**Niall's Leprechaun Dissapear ;)**_

_**p/s ; sorry it's short :B**_


	5. Bestpal and Girlfriend

_Hayloww! I'm sorry I haven't been updating since I have no idea on this story and I have lost interest but for the sake of my fans, I'll continue :3_

* * *

__It was Monday and the boys are assigned to accompany the 4 girls to tour them all around the school.

**Butch's POV**

****"Soo.. where do you wanna go babe?" I said. I was totally interested in this girl. The way she moves and how fierce she is like Liana. Her neon-green eyes shines under the sky. Oh, how perfect.

"Are there any soccer club here? and my name's Buttercup. You boys only use girls like a tissue. so back off!" she shouted.

"The more you stay away from me, the more attracted I am to you", I chuckled. She turned around to send me a death glare but what I didn't expect was her, a girl punching me in the stomach and uppercute me on the chin leaving me there on the floor.

God, this girl got the power.

"Sheesh, I'm just a girl and you're already on the floor!" she said and I could imagine her rolling her eyes off of me. I groaned and stand up while brushing the dirt of my pants.

"Jesus, you're a strong girl!" someone said. I looked over her shoulder and saw Damion, my bestpal. His hazel eyes were watching MY girl from head to toe. I growled at him. He looked at me and chuckled. I roll my eyes. So much for a bestpal.

"So? You wanna feel that too? I can give you some", ButteRcup threaten. Damion's eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head vigorously. I laughed with my husky voice. I was gonna stand straight but the pain was still there. I clutched on my stomach and Damion saw me.

"Hey dude. Wanna go to the nurse's office?" Damion asked as he came over me and helped me stand up.

"Nahh. That's.. okay. I'm supposed to help Butterba- HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!" I said, worried.

"Oh. She asked me where the soccer club was or she'll kill me!"

I growled at him. "Sissy"

"What?! So much for bestpal!"

I chuckled. This is why we're bestpal. We know what we're thinking about.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

****I sighed. I don't care if she's an airhead. She's just too beautiful for me. I wish I deserved to be with her. WAIT! BOOMER! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAVE A FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND!

I sighed, again. but not dreamily, annoyingly.

"Boo-"

"Boom-"

"BOOMER POSEIDON JOJO!"

I snapped out of my thought when Bubbles, my beautiful Bubbles shouted at me. My eyes went wide. This is airhead? no.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"Sorry. But you didn't hear what I ask you", Bubbles said, looking guilty. I cupped her cheek and forced her to look at me. Her sky-blue eyes melt in my midnight-blu eyes. Her breath smelled lovely. Her lips looks so soft- shiz. I sounded like a creeper just know. I shook my head and asked her.

"What did you just ask, Bubbles?"

"Ohh.. I..."

She didn't get to finish her word when someone turned me around and kissed me on the lips surprisely. I wanted to pull back.

_'Not here! Not now! Not infront of Bubbles!_' I thought.

"Baby, where have you been?" Brat, my so-called girlfriend asked.

"Don't know, don't care", I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. She pouted. Her bottom lips was pucked up. I shivered. _Not cute_.

"Come one baby. Tell me! I'm your girlfriend! I'm suppose to know where are you going, what time, with who and why?" said Brat, blinking her eyelashes at me. She may think it as a cute way to seduce but in my point of view, she looks like a witch focusing on her magic spells.

"Boomer, is this Brat?"

I pulled Brat's hand away from my face and turned to look at Bubbles, who was batting her eyelashes. _Now that's cute._

__"Uhh... yeaah. wait, how'd you know?" I asked, totally curious. Brat, who was a jealous queen, looked at Bubbles and snaked her arms around my waist. I tried to pull it off, but god, she has the arm of Big Show! I chuckled. Both of the blondes, except me looked at me.

"What's funny Boomer?"

"What's wrong Honey?"

_Nothing. I just thought that Brat's power is as strong as Big Show._

"Nothing. It's just that you two looked alike"

"WHAT?! I WILL NEVER LOOKED LIKE A PIG LIKE HER!"Brat exclaimed. I turned my head towards her.

"What did you just say?" I asked, calmly.

_Calm down, Boomer.  
If she said, the wrong word, AGAIN, you can kill her._

"I said, I will never look the same as a pig like her!"

_That's it!_

"You know what Brat?! You're just like a bratty kid, Brat! You're the one who looked like a pig. Bubbles is beautiful inside and out and you? nothing. Nada! You only want me because you want to boost up your social ladder! You can even date one of my brothers but why did you choose me? Because all of the girls are after me?!" I scoffed and hissed at her. She looked at me with her eyes wide before threatening Bubbles something I couldn't make out, then stomped away towards the direction she came from.

"I'm sorry about that Bubbles-"

"Nahh. It's... okay, Boomer"

I looked at her. Then blushed furiosly after realising what I just said and focused my eyes onto the ground.

"Thanks Boomer and you think I'm beautiful?" she asked me. I looked at her eyes which were filled with.. hope and love? maybe I'm just imagining it.

"Uhh- It's just to make Brat go away", I smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of my neck. It's my habit. Whenever I'm nervous, I always ssmile sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. I knew her smile was gonna flatened because I show no interest at her, but then again, I really like her.

"Oh okay!" She smiled at me and she giggled. Wait! She's supposed to be sad.

Then Bubbles asked me the question she was gonna asked when we were rudely interuppt and I showed her the way.

* * *

_Next will be Brick and Blade's POV :) I'm sorry it's short!_

**_My kik:_**

**__ImASuperman_**

**_My twitter:_**

**_ _ImASuperman_**

**_My fb:_**

**_Juliet Baker._**

_**only kik me for fan mails, suggestion or stories that you want me to do :)**  
**follow me on twitter, i follow back! always c;**  
**add me on FB if you guys wanna be friend :D**_

ttyl.

_xoxo_

__**Niall's Leprechaun Dissapear! ;)**

**R&R**


	6. Sakura, The Tiger

_Haylooowww again! **I srsly don't know how to start this story! SO GIVE ME IDEAS OR I'LL STOP!** okay.. that's it._

_enjoy.. while it lasts ):|_

_Disclaimer; Shut up, okay?_

_on with the story..._

* * *

**Brick's POV**_  
_

****The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she move, makes you wanna kiss her with a groove.

Hahahaha, I can even make a song about her. Well, a little help from Blade.

"So _'Hades' _where's the library?" she asked me.

"Oh, Blossom. The library is- wait! how'd you know my middle name?" I ask, my mouth clearly open. She turned around from infront of me, while her was flipping on her side. She came over to me and closed my mouth using her finger. She chuckled.

"I don't know. Female instinct, maybe?" she said as she turned around and walked away.. without me. I ran and catch up with her.

"But I don't like being called_ 'Hades'_. It sounded so.. _evil_", I explained. She looked at me and give me the 'are-you-serious?' look. I shrugged my shoulder and she shook her head and take my hand and lead me to somewhere.

and that somewhere is the library.

what the hell is wrong with this girl? Her looks are perfect but her attitude? crazy. wait! maybe I'm crazy.

"How'd you know where the library is situated?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, don't you remember that you used to bring me in here at recess in first grade? The librarian was mad at you for bringing me inside but I clawed her hand from touching me", she answered. Wait, what?

"I never brought you here. All I remembered was bringing... my... tiger" I said breathlessly at the word, _tiger_. It can't be. Maybe mother was right about the 4 legenda-

"OH YEAH! HAHAHA. SILLY ME. I'm just a human who maybe knows someone's past everytime I touch them? hahahah. I was just kidding. Wow, my fake story matched your story. Hahaha" she laughed humorlessly.

"Blossom..", I said, trying to catch her attention. She look at me while sweats form on her forehead and she was biting her bottom lip. I reached over and use my thumb to stop her from bting her bottom lips.

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking at me in the eye.

"What are you?"

"Hahaha. What are you talking about? I'm a human. What kind of joke is that?"

"No, Bloss. What kind of joke was that you were talking about earlier?"

"What joke?" she asked, innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Bloss. You were talking about me and my tiger"

"What do you think about your tiger, Brick?"

"What? Don't change the subject!" I half-shouted, not wanting to catch the attention of other students around us.

"I'm not. I just wanna know what you feel towards your tiger?"

"Well, of course. She's just a pet!" I spat.

"Just a pet? a STUPID pet?"

"No. She's kinda smart for a pet but stupid enough to not make her realize that she's just a pet, not a human", I said, confidently "So? Blossom. Answer me. What are you?"

"Me?", she asked, looking at me in the eyes. She was shaking and crying silently. I tried to touch her but she jerked my hands away.

"What is your problem? I was just talking about my pet, why are you so worked up about this?" I asked. She slapped me in the cheek. OUCH?!

"I'm Blossom _'Sakura'_ Utonium, Brick. Are you stupid for not realizing who I am? Why is my name the same with your _'pet'_?! Didn't you ever told me about the 4 legendary animals that can changed into womans? So, Brick, I'm stupid? or are _YOU_?" she said with full hatred towards me. She looked at me for the last time before running towards the exit. I can see her changed into her pink tiger.

My mouth was hanging WIDELY open.

then I just realized one thing;

_Blossom is my pet, Sakura._

and I just said the most stupid thing about her. Plus, infront of her.

* * *

_SORRY IF IT'S SOOOO SHORT! I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGER. MUAHAHAHAH! HAHAHA!_

_Btw **GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IF YOU WANT ME TO**_** CONTINUE!**

xoxo

**Niall's Leprechaun Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


End file.
